Sellando el amor
by heavensentforme
Summary: Videl tuvo un pasado perturbador, pero eso no fue escusa para no convertirse en la valerosa mujer que era ahora. ¿Podrá Gohan hacer olvidar a Videl?. Otro pequeño One-short, cortesía de mi mente perversa, se lo dedico a todos los fan de esta pareja, comenten.


Sentada bajo un árbol, tenía al moreno delante de ella, sus cabezas estaban cerca y los nervios de ambos se hacía presente, había pasado un mes desde la derrota del manjin buu, y el amor de ambos jóvenes a pesar de crecer ninguno daba señales.

Los ajos azules se posaron en los negros de él, tenía unas ganas irresistibles de besarlo, pero… ¿y si el no siente lo mismo?, ¿y si simplemente soy una buena amiga?, sus mente quería desechar esos pensamientos, quería imaginarlo todo junto a él.

Gohan intentaba descifrar la mente de su amiga, se notaba la frustración en sus ojos ¿Qué podía hacer para que ella se sintiera bien?, de pronto el guerrero sintió los cálidos labios de la morena posarse sobre los suyos, primero se sorprendió y más aún cuando la muchacha se iba acercando más y más a él.

Como un acto reflejo la tomo de la cintura poniéndose de pie junto a Videl.

-Videl, yo… - miró al suelo, sus mejillas estaba rojas, calientes, - lo… lo siento, ni quise incomodarte, perdóname- la joven estaba al borde del llanto, lo suponía, él solo la veía como una amiga, - no te disculpes-, el mayor de los Son se acercó tan despacio a sus labios, pudo ver la desesperación de Videl, nunca, pero nunca había tenido un sentimiento similar.

Sin embargo Videl se derretía, definitivamente lo amaba y lo hacía como loca. De repente y como un destello recordó la última vez que amó, su primer amor, rápidamente apartó el rostro de Gohan, - ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿no lo hice bien? – en saiyan estaba confundido.

- no yo solo…- no acabó de decir la frase, se marchó volando en llanto, Gohan no podía entenderlo, hace poco que se dio cuenta del nuevo sentimiento hacia la humana y al parecer ella también lo amaba, entonces…¿Por qué se fue?, definitivamente tenía que averiguarlo.

El sol brillaba como nunca, Videl volaba sin rumbo presa de su ceguera, podía sentir a gohan seguirla, no quería que la viera llorar, no quería que estuviera triste, no quería, no podía, -¡Videl! – Escuchó desde su espalda, -¡para!- quiso llorar más fuerte.

- lo siento- potenció el vuelo, aunque sabía que a Gohan no le costaría alcanzarla lo hizo, el ki del joven se acercaba, ¿por qué podría llorar?, ¿fue por mi culpa? Y como si la muchacha pudiese leerle los pensamientos dijo – no Gohan, no es por ti – se paró en pleno aire, aún le salían lágrimas, - no llores, me pones mal, - ¡no puedo evitarlo!, no… no puedo – volvió a estallar.

- entonces ¿Por qué lloras?- suplicó, - porque yo… yo no puedo ser para ti, yo te amo pero… ¡ya soy una mujer! – el saiyan por más que lo intentara no podía entender nada - ¿a que te rrefieres? -, - a que ya no soy pura Gohan, a eso me refiero y lo siento, simplemente perdóname- el muchacho se puso serio, ¿Cómo es posible?, estaba delante de la chica más hermosa y ella en llanto le confesaba que hubo ya alguien en su vida que le quitó la vir… - Videl, no sé que decirte, me partes el corazón – abrazó a la humana que parecía no poder parar su llanto, - fue hace tres años – comenzó a hablar – y a mi me gustaba mucho, era mayor, bastante mayor – quería calmar sus lágrimas para que pudiese entender lo que decía, - y una vez me dijo para tomar algo en un bar, porque a día siguiente se iba a África, pero en vez de llevarme a un bar – volvió a llorar desconsoladamente – me llevó a un hotel – a Gohan se le saltaban las venas, estaba totalmente inmóvil abrazando a morena, sintiendo como su pecho se humedecía por las lágrimas derramadas, - a pesar de quererlo, me negué pero a él dio igual- ya no podía más – Basta Videl, ya no me digas más- se quedó unos minutos inmóvil, volviendo a analizar la situación una y otra vez, - aun así te sigo amando – la humana dejó de llorar, ¿haba oído bien?, lentamente levantó la cabeza para encontrarse son los ojos negros.

Pudo observar el río de lágrimas que había dejado en su rostro – no importa ya Videl, porque yo voy a borrar todo rastro de ese canalla- automáticamente se volvieron a besar, viajaron lentamente hacia la isla más cercan, se veía deshabitada, pequeña.

Depositó cuidadosamente a su linda novia sobre la arena, se veía muy nerviosa.

En el fondo tenía miedo, sabía que Gohan no sería capaz de dejarla, pero seguía teniendo miedo.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir lentamente, apasionadamente, Videl podía oler el dulce aroma de Gohan, de besos a caricias, torpes e inexpertas, el saiyan se posó lentamente sobre la morena que parecía estremecerse, metió una mano bajo la blusa, acarició su costado, desfrutando de la suave piel, - videl tienes que superarlo- se exigía a si misma – disfruta a tu hombre – se auto convencida de ello pasó sus besos a su cuello, levantó la camisa del saiyan, la cual quitó completamente, dejó a la vista sus definidos músculos, totalmente atractivos. La blusa de videl no se izo esperar, y voló a otro continente junto a su sujetador. Eran grandes y blancos, los tomo con mucho cuidado, los acarició y besó, lamió y succionó y pensar que creía que el comer helado o lamer una piruleta (paleta) era la mejor sensación que se podría sentir en la boca, esta la superaba y con creces.

Abandonó los pechos con pena y con ansias de probar otra parte de ella, las traviesas manos masajeaban los músculos mientas disfrutaba del placer que le estaban propinando, pequeños gemidos se le escapaban, sus manos viajaron al sur de su espalda, deteniéndose en las caderas, en menos de un segundo, los pantalones cortos estaban fuera, tirados a 5 metros de ellos.

Videl sintió humedad, poco le faltaba para estar completamente desnuda, agarró firmemente los pantalones lentamente los bajo junto al bóxer, los cuales Gohan se quitó por completo. Los mofletes de la muchacha no podían estar más rojos, el saiyan viajó con sus besos por la tenue piel, hasta llegar al destino más esperado. Bajo poco a poco la ya húmeda braga, y sin tiempo para que la humana se preparase, lamió su centro, tan repetidas veces, de tantas formas diferentes.

Gritos, gritos de placer, solo se podía escuchar eso, las finas manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo desesperadamente, - me… me vengo – pudo pronunciar débilmente, el hecho afirmado no tardó en llegar, arrastrado por un grito alto y una respiración acompasada.

Gohan se incorporó a la altura de su musa, besó dulcemente sus labios, aún seguía sobre ella, de tal forma tomo las piernas rodeándolo por la cintura, se arrodilló con Videl enroscado a él, asegurándose de que no le dolía introdujo su miembro ya erecto dentro de ella.

Pudo sentir como crecía dentro de ella, no sentía mucho dolor, se introducía tan lentamente que el momento parecía infinito, una vez ambos estuvieron unidos del todo, empezaron las embestidas, lentas y profundas, gruñidos y gemidos, entre besos subieron la velocidad, con un saiyan con la espalda arañada y una humana a punto de perder el conocimiento se podía asegurar que las islas vecinas también podían escuchar los gritos.

Tan llenos de placer, tan repletos de deseo, y con unas envestidas casi invisibles de lo rápidas que eran llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

Como si acabaran de tener una pelea se echaron rendidos en la arena.

-gracias por hacer que mi primera vez sea inolvidable- pronuncio débilmente Videl, - gracias por dejarme tener este momento contigo-, pronunció Gohan como respuesta.

One-shot by: heavensentforme

Ya hice un lemon antes y pensé que podría hacer otro.

Y ha sido un trabajo de días, muchos días.

Pensé en hacer este one-short para los fans de esta hermosa pareja.

Espero que les guste y comenten.

Simplemente Gracias.


End file.
